Distractions
by piercesbitch
Summary: Quorra travels to the End of Line club to get some information from Gem. One thing leads to another... and they become distracted. Quorra's POV.


I kept my feet and movements quiet as I slipped from the elevator into the seemingly empty End of Line club. I glanced around; no one was in sight except for the lone figure lounging at the circular bar. All I saw was the white, glowing back of her skintight suit and the back of the bun that was on top of her head. I approached quietly and grabbed my identity disc from my back. I squeezed my palm to turn it on and quickly wrapped my arm around the program's torso and held the disc to their neck. She gasped quietly and tried to crane her neck to see me. I tightened my arm around her.

"Did you know that Castor would betray Sam?" I asked sternly, through clenched teeth.

"What?" she asked in a casual voice, as if nothing were distressing her. I pressed the edge of my disc against the skin of her neck.

"You know what I'm talking about." She let out a small laugh.

"Oh, Quorra. Does it even matter? It's over now. There's no need for meaningless details." Gem evaded the question again, causing more frustration and rage to bubble up in me.

"Tell me," I said sternly.

"Are you really going to derezz me if I don't? I don't think you could. Not without a fair fight." I could basically hear the smirk she had on her lips. I growled in frustration. I knew she was right, but I didn't want to admit it. I unconsciously loosened my grip around her arms and body.

"_Tell me,_" I repeated with more force and anger in my voice. She only chuckled. Apparently I had let go of her enough so that she could quickly twist out of my arms. She slipped from beneath me and had me pinned against the bar with my arms behind my back in only a few seconds. I grunted as my stomach was forced against the edge of the counter top.

"Now, I think you should tell me why you care so much," Gem said calmly and nonchalantly, how she usually sounds. "Have a crush on the little User?" she smirked and pressed against my back. "Or is it his father? Your mentor, maybe you're harboring feelings for him." I clenched my jaw to keep myself from out bursting.

"I want to know if you knew Castor was working with Clu," I answered through my clenched teeth.

"Why should I tell you? You're the one in the compromising position, not me." She pushed herself from my back and pulled me up straight by arms; she was stronger than I expected. I took my chance after being stood up and kicked Gem in the thigh from behind. She gasped and let go of my arms as she was forced away from me. I dropped my disc in the process and quickly scrambled to pick it up before she regained her composure. I readied myself to be attacked by restarting my light disc and having it positioned for a fight.

"I'm more than a Siren and Castor's sidekick, you know," she spoke as she slowly brought her disc from her back and turned it on. "I've learned a lot from watching the games."

"Just tell me if you knew or not and I'll leave." I wanted to know if she betrayed my trust or if Castor was the only one. If she didn't, I could still consider her a friend. However, I had this feeling that she knew.

"Tell me why you care," she smirked and ran her fingers along the edge of her disc. I narrowed my eyes and charged towards her, leaping in the air before attempting to slam my disc into her shoulder. She jumped back and blocked my disc with her own. The edges sparked where they collided. "Told you," she said before swinging her armed hand towards my neck. I ducked and hooked my foot behind her ankle, pulling her leg out from under her. She cursed out loud as she fell on her right side. I quickly straddled her back before she could move and pressed her against the glowing floor. She struggled, but I was able to keep her down by pinning her shoulders to the ground. She mumbled another curse and I let a smirk creep onto my face.

"Now," I started as I leaned down so that my lips were next to her ear. "Why don't you answer my question, hm?" She struggled again, but I forced myself against her to keep her down. She was much stronger than she looked. She sighed.

"At least let me up first?" she asked. I pursed my lips and pretended to think about it for a minute.

"No," I answered. "But," I said then took a short pause. "You _can_ face me." I sat up then kneeled over her with my knees on either side of her waist. I lifted her shoulders and turned them so that she would roll over on her back then sat back on her stomach. I quickly pinned her arms out before she could do anything to escape. "Better?" I asked with a playful smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" she asked. I nodded slowly as I looked down at her. "Are you _really_ sure? Because you look good on top of me." Gem smirked; she was turning on her charm to try to get out of the situation. My eyes widened at her sudden change of mood. I shook her words out of my head, as well as any imagery that came with it.

"Just answer my question," I said seriously, with a tinge of anger and frustration in my voice and on my face.

"Somebody's fiery," she said with the same smirk on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her in a glare. She continued smirking. "You know," she said. "I bet I could make you forget all of this. You look like you need… a distraction and some relaxation. You look tense." I stared down at her in disbelief. Was she serious? I thought. Was she actually suggesting… something? "Maybe if you let up on my arms…" she said as she tried to sit up. I decreased the amount of pressure I was putting on her and she was able to sit up slightly. "I'm more than just Castor's eye candy, you know." With that, tons of thoughts flooded into my head. She was right about me needing to relax. I was stressed out; but did I really want to do anything with Gem? But… she was an ISO. I could trust her, relate with her, and connect with her. Was I actually considering this? As all of this swarmed around my mind I must have loosened my grip on her a little too much. Before I could stop her or even protest, she was sitting upright with me straddling her lap. Without hesitation she roughly pressed her lips against mine. I gasped in surprise, but I found that I didn't protest against her. I simply closed my eyes and kissed her back. Instead of pushing her back down or restraining her again, I placed my hands on her sides. She made the decision for me instead of my mind thinking it through.

Gem's kiss began as rough and forceful, but after she realized that I was complying, her lips softened. I ran my gloved hands up and down the tight fabric that shaped her sides and hips. She ran her hand across the top of my thighs and to my lower back, where she traced the creases in my suit with her fingers. Quickly getting into the moment, I deepened the kiss. My tongue met with hers as she pressed her body against mine. Her hands traveled up my back. She gingerly started un-doing the fasteners on my upper back.

Her movements, all of them, were fluid, unlike how they usually were - ridged and precise. She unfastened my suit as she pulled her lips from mine and kissed to the nape of my neck. Her lips were warm and wet against my skin. I slid my own hands up her back and to her neck, resting one on the back of her neck and the other on her shoulder. She pulled the fabric of my suit down off of my shoulders. Her lips moved down my neck and I tilted my head so that she had better access. My lips parted as she kissed over to my shoulder. I gripped her shoulder with my fingers as she inched the fabric down to expose my shoulders, neck, and collarbone. She left no inch of my bare skin untouched.

I slowly felt my body relax as she worked on me. Gem laid me back on the floor and worked me out of the whole top of my glowing suit. She moved on top of me and started kissing and running her tongue across my chest. I let out a long, content sigh and slid my hands to the back of her shoulders. I found the crease in her suit then slowly worked it apart. I pushed the tight, white fabric down her shoulders. Her skin was just as white as her suit, only creamier with a slight pink tint to it. It was gorgeous.

I closed my eyes and inhaled when she grazed her teeth over my breast. She did it to the other and I let out a soft moan. I was getting distracted by all of the attention she was giving me that I almost forgot what I had started: getting her suit off as well. I opened my eyes and gently pushed her up so that she was sitting on my lap. I sat up myself and started working the top of her suit again. I kissed her roughly as I did so.

When I worked her suit down enough, it disintegrated into itself just as mine did, expect hers was fully gone, save for her white high heels. I greedily ran my hands down her bare back and warmly kissed to one of her shoulders before moving my lips up her neck. I let my hands make their way across her skin to her chest as she tilted her head back and exhaled a small sigh. My hands roamed her chest, not leaving an inch of skin untouched. Gem's hands found the fasteners to the bottom half of my suit and quickly worked me out of it. I allowed her to as my lips found hers again. Our mouths met in a heated and forceful kiss. We both were desperate, having gone cycles without another program's contact. It was a relief to feel something good like this for a change. She tried to force me onto my back again, but I didn't let her. Instead, I nudged her to stand up. We both stood without pulling our lips from each other's. I wanted to find a more private place for this, where someone was less likely to walk in, but we didn't get very far. Gem pinned me against the bar before I could even look around the club. Her rough push forced the edge of the bar counter into my back, causing a sharp pain. I winced and gripped my hands on her waist, digging my fingernails into her skin to get back for her uncareful shove. I heard a small growl form from her chest after I did so and smirked against her lips. She not so gently bit down on my lower lip and pressed her body against mine. My back was further forced into the hard bar top.

I struggled to push her away from me. I gave up after my squirms proved ineffective and let her have her way. Her smooth hands slowly trailed down my body and made their way towards my core as her lips worked roughly with mine. Her slender fingers teased my inner thighs and I no longer cared about the pain in my lower back. All I could focus on was where her fingers were in contact with my skin. I groaned when her finger glided through my center, making me instantly wetter than I already was. Gem's lips smirked against mine as she did it again, eliciting another groan from my lips. Her thumb began to work on my nub. This caused sparks of pleasure to travel all around my body with each of her strokes. Her lips moved mine and made their way across my chest and down my navel. They reached their destination when Gem settled on her knees. Without warning, her warm tongue replaced her thumb and hand. I gasped and moaned at the same time. My hands moved to grip the edge of the bar top as she slowly ran her tongue up and down my slit. My whole body wanted the feel of it inside me; it was craving it, but Gem took her time torturing me before she allowed me the pleasure. My knees went weak when she suddenly forced herself inside of me. I bucked against her mouth when she started thrusting her tongue. This felt more wonderful then anything I had experienced prior to Gem's assault upon my body.

Her tongue worked in mysterious ways. It would bring me close to the edge of breaking then drag me back down again when it slowed down. My body wanted the relief of an orgasm, but she just wouldn't allow it to happen. Apparently my loud moans were not loud enough to get what I wanted. She brought me to the edge for what had to have been the seventh time and she let me hover there. Almost in a state of pure bliss, her tongue was replaced with two of her long fingers. Her tongue was not gone, however. It moved up a few inches to the bundle of nerves that caused the most intense pleasure I had ever felt. I had to grip the bar top tighter so that I didn't collapse then and there. My breathing became more ragged then it already was and my moans more frequent. The minute that I was in this state seemed to last an hour before I finally felt the brilliant relief. I moaned out a final time as her fingers and tongue slowed down, but she didn't completely stop. This left me suspended in bliss for as long as she allowed me.

I started to recover as my heart rate slowed and my breathing evened. Gem eventually pulled away from me and stood up to lightly kiss the nape of my neck to help me calm. I took advantage of her unguarded state to flip us around and pin her against the bar. I smirked as I heard her let out a small chuckle after doing so. Without hesitation, I kissed her feverishly. I tasted myself on her lips, which gave me a slight feel of satisfaction. My hands were stationed on her hips again. I began slowly sliding one of my hands lower and lower until I was able to tease her the way she did me. Her core was warm and wet. It reminded me of her mouth. My fingers were able to work more wetness out of her, some groans and soft whimpers as well. I glided my thumb across her nub and I watched her shiver in pleasure. It was enjoyable to watch her reactions to what I was doing to her body. I stopped kissing her so I could watch her expression as I slowly slid one of my fingers inside of her. Her soft facial features contorted in pleasure as I worked in another finger. This was the most fantastic thing ever.

From then on, it became a game to me. What could I do to make her react in certain ways? When I pumped my fingers slowly, her expression was begging. I could tell that she wanted more, but I wanted to savor that expression. When I began to work my fingers faster, her features softened blissfully. When I applied my thumb to her nub again, she gasped softly and let out a series of moans. This pleased me the most. Her soft moans were like small 'thank you's for the pleasure I was providing her. When I moved both my fingers and my thumbs faster, her breathing became heavier and her moans louder. This turned me on. I was beginning to crave her mouth and fingers again, but I ignored what I wanted and focused on what I was doing to her. After working this new level to the "game" for a few minutes, I felt her insides tighten around my fingers and heard Gem let out a long and loud moan that slowly faltered to a stop as my fingers came to a halt. I kissed her softly after pulling my hand away from her center and she reciprocated it for a moment before ending it.

"Now wasn't that better then simply getting an answer to your question?" Gem said as she lightly pushed me away from her. I watched her as she made her way over to her discarded suit.

"My question?" I asked in slight confusion. I had completely forgot why I had originally come here for.

"Did I make you forget?" she asked with a smirk as she put her suit back on. The tight fabric slowly appeared across her skin after fastening certain parts. I scanned my memory for a second and quickly remembered my question.

"No," I said as I made my way over to my own suit and began putting it on. "Do you have an answer?" I turned to look at her.

"I suppose I can give you the answer for the service you gave me," she smirked as she started fixing the tight bun on her head.

"Did you know that Castor would betray Sam?" I reminded her of the question as my suit fixed itself and I fixed my disheveled hair. Gem sighed.

"No, I didn't. I knew he had a deal with Clu but I never thought that he would actually work for him. I guess he just wanted control of the city," she answered. I nodded in understanding.

"Thank you," I said as I attached my disc to the back of my suit and walked over to her. I placed a quick kiss on her lips. "For everything." She nodded and smiled.

"You had better go. Castor will be back soon to open the club for the night," she told me. I sighed slightly and stepped away from her. I quietly walked to the elevator exit to the club and turned back to her as the door opened.

"I'll see you around, right?" I asked hopefully. She smiled genuinely and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be here if you need me." I smiled at her answer then stepped into the elevator. I watched her start to fix up the things that we had messed up as the doors closed and the elevator started descending. I really was hoping to see her again.


End file.
